Contrato
by ope-hana
Summary: Después de la guerra nada es igual. Después de la guerra hay perdidas. Después de la guerra hay deudas. Después de la guerra esta sola. Y, su única salida es la prostitución. Hermione a pesar de todo viene una mano de la persona menos esperada que le propone un trato. Completa. Edición mas adelante.
1. Reporte

Los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling.

editado

05-04-19

* * *

Ahí estaba ella. Observando por última vez su varita. Aun no lo superaba. Suspiró, y se alejó de aquella repisa. Caminó hacia la salida de su pequeño cuarto. Ya no viva en el mundo mágico. Ahora se encontraba siendo una simple muggle. Dejó todo atrás.

Llegó a su trabajo con quince minutos de retraso. Su compañera la estaba esperando con una lencería de color blanco.

—hoy te toca abrir el escenario. Toma —le dio la lencería— dice Joan que te lo pongas y que no protestes —lo dijo rápido al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña—. Hoy vienen varios ejecutivos y desean ver mucha piel —le guiñó el ojo.

Ella solo resopló, lo tomó y se fue a su camerino. Si, así es. La Hermione Granger que todos conocían, ahora es más que una simple bailarina de un table dance. Inició como mesera, pero ese puesto no le dejaba mucho dinero y las propinas era una miseria. Poco a poco fue acondicionando su cuerpo para serlo un poco deseable, y empezó a practicar el pole dance. La necesidad de dinero le hizo llegar a este lugar. Y se prometió jamás arrepentirse.

 **:::**

En la mansión Malfoy, se encontraba el rubio menor arreglando unas cuentas mientras leía el informe que le entregaron.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó su padre.

El rubio solo frunció el ceño en forma de desagrado. No le gustó lo que decía el informe, se lo dio a su padre. El mayor de los Malfoy leyó una, y otra vez.

— ¿esto es verdad? —no creía lo que decía.

—por lo visto sí. No creo que sus amigos le agraden enterarse que bajo ha caído su amiga.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó disgustado.

Draco solo resopló después inhaló mucho aire.

—se lo debemos a Potter y a los Weasley. —se levantó para hacer los trámites y hablar con alguien en el mundo muggle.

Lucius Malfoy leyó de nuevo el informe:

 _La señorita Hermione jean Granger se encuentra viviendo en una zona habitacional de mala muerte. En esa colonia solo viven maleantes, drogadictos y ladrones. Trabaja en un centro nocturno muggle como bailarina de table dance. Hace bailes privados, aun no se prostituye. Su casa está embargada desde hace unos 6 meses, después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avión. La clínica que tenían sus padres también fue embargada, pero lo perdió hace un año por falta de pagos. Tiene que pagar diez préstamos que sus padres tenían. La señorita se retrasó con los pagos, y se fue sobre intereses. Así que trabaja para liquidar todas las deudas que sus difuntos padres le dejaron. En sus días de descansos trabaja como dama de compañía. Entra desde las 5:00pm, y sale desde las 3:00am de madrugada. El dueño del establecimiento pasa a dejar a todas sus bailarinas._

 _Todo este mes que he estado detrás de ella, y ella no ha usado magia. Su varita se encuentra refundida en su cuarto en una repisa. Así que la señorita Hermione no usa magia. Solo es una simple muggle._

 _Le dirección del lugar donde trabajo lo dejo adjunto a esta carta._


	2. El contrato

— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó su compañera de camerino.

—hoy me llamaron para decirme que puedo recuperar la clínica de mis padres, si doy un pago de 50,000 libras. Y realmente quiero recuperar esa clínica. Si tan solo doy el 10% de enganche —lo dijo abatida

Su compañero se quedó pensando algo.

—Creo, creo que puedes conseguir esa cantidad —lo dijo tímidamente.

Hermione la vio con un poco esperanza.

— ¿me prestaras el dinero? —tanteó.

Su compañera negó.

—Sabes que lo poco que gano aquí también se va para mis deudas o más bien las deudas de mi ex-esposo —lo dijo con molestia—. Yo no gano mucho en los servicios que hago, ya que no tengo un buen cuerpo como el tuyo ni tampoco una hermosa cara como la tuya —aclaró—, pero tú puedes conseguir el dinero para esta semana. Hermione —la miró seriamente— ¿eres virgen? —preguntó inquisidora.

Hermione se volvió completamente roja. Aún conservaba el pudor en algunas cosas. Ella asintió cohibida.

—Muchos pagan bien cuando una mujer es "virgen" —lo dijo entre comillas. Ella aun no le creía que Hermione fuera virgen. Todas las chicas de esa edad ya no eran "virginales" y más si trabajas como una bailarina.

— ¿c-cuánto? —tartamudeó Hermione poniéndose un poco roja.

Alice sonrió. Definitivamente Hermione era "pura" de una forma extraña.

—1000 a 2000 dependiendo del cliente —aclaró Alice.

— ¿Cómo… como hago esto? —preguntó nerviosa y apenada. Hermione ya tenía una idea, pero era mejor confirmar.

—Le diré a Joan que te busque un cliente modesto —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

No es que le deseara lo peor a la chica. Pero Hermione era la consentida de todos clientes. Le daban más propinas, tenía más privados y si se enteraban que era virgen los clientes de ella pasarían a Hermione. Mejor marchitarla y desflorarla para que así se les pase el encanto a sus clientes. Una vez que la mujer que desean hay caído en su cama ya no les llamara la atención. Sonaba egoísta y de hecho lo era, pero cada quien tiene que obtener o eliminar la competencia hacia sus propios intereses. Y en este momento Hermione era una amenaza para su economía.

Pasó una semana cuando Hermione le llegó su oportunidad de hacer su debut como una prepago.

—esta persona es alguien importante. Se ve que es de la clase alta. Te pagara 6000 libras si cumple con los requisitos que el pide. —Explicó Joan mientras le daba una tarjeta—, quiere que vayas a este hotel dentro de una hora, quiere que estés limpia, y… —le dio una bolsa— uses esta lencería. No te quiere con maquillaje solo que estés presentable y natural. Tampoco que estés ebria, drogada o con medicamentos. Cuando ya estés arreglada, quiere que te vendes los ojos con esta mascada —le tendió una mascada color negra de terciopelo— ahora, vete. Yo ya cobre mi comisión.

Hermione asintió nerviosamente. Aunque se irritó al escuchar que Joan obtenía más del diez por ciento. Era su primera vez con un señor aristocrático. Vio la lencería y le gustó. Era de color verde con encaje negro, muy pero muy provocativo. Se cambió de ropa y tomó sus cosas para ir a su encuentro.

* * *

N/A:

ahora que ya tengo mas raciocinio, y que ya no escuchó mas voces... me di cuenta que demasiados fics no estan corregidos en la ortografía, según mi mente si lo había hecho, y ver que no era cierto me hace reír. ahora ya se como recordarme a cada momento los pendientes que tengo.

04-05-19

editado.


	3. La noche

Llegó al hotel, se sorprendió porque estaba en la suite presidencial. Definitivamente el viejo rabo verde tenía mucho dinero. Se bañó, se puso alguna crema humectante. Se puso la lencería escogida por aquel hombre. Arregló su pelo, de una manera suave y manejable. Se sentía rara y nerviosa. Sentía tantos nervios y su cuerpo estaba caliente por tanta presión que estaba teniendo. Respiró pausadamente mientras se hacia la idea de que a lo mejor su primera vez lo haría con un viejo gordo y brusco… ¿Y si estaba calvo? ¿O era chaparro? Tenía tantos pensamientos que se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando dieron a las 9:00 pm se tuvo que relajar para recostarse en la cama mientras se acomodaba la mascada y esperaba a su cliente.

Escuchó que alguien entró. Al menos era puntual. Se escuchó que apagó la luz, su respiración se aceleró.

—Tranquila —susurró el hombre mientras se reclinaba a sus oídos.

Ella asintió.

— ¿es tu primera vez? —preguntó el hombre con una voz profunda y calmada.

Ella rodó los ojos a pesar que estaba cubierta por la mascada ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida! ¿Entonces a que iba, a confirmar que no era virgen? Pensó. Así que solo asintió sin decir nada.

Hubo un leve silencio, se escucharon unos pasos, y que el hombre se estaba quitando la ropa. Sintió que unas manos suaves que la acariciaban las piernas. Sintió unos labios cálidos besar sus muslos y respirar su olor. Las caricias de ese hombre eran tiernas, y cálidas. Sintió los labios de el en su vientre, las manos de él pasaron de los muslos hasta sus pechos. Se las masajeó pausadamente. Sus labios besaron el brassier, después su pecho. Eran besos castos que lo guiaron hasta el cuello. Sintió la respiración del hombre que estaba encima de ella. Él no tenía la camisa ni tampoco sus pantalones. Ella por inercia lo tocó. El hombre pareció molestarle porque carraspeó. Ella dejó de tocarlo y se quedó tiesa.

—aun no querida, solo se paciente —lo dijo en tono burlón.

Ella solo asintió nerviosa.

Se subió arriba de ella. Le tomó las manos, y se las llevó encima de su cabeza, mientras, él la besaba en el cuello. Soltó las manos de ella, y sintió como el acariciaba su pelo rizado, y con la otra delineaba con su dedo su rostro. Sintió que aquel hombre la contemplaba de una manera rara. Ya que no tenía forma de verlo.

De la nada el tomó sus pechos las empezó a masajear, y besar tiernamente mientras se hacia un lado. Se bajó de ella y la reclinó de lado. Le desabrochó el sostén. Le ordenó que se quedara boca abajo. Y ella obedeció

El acariciaba mientras recorría sus labios en su espalda. Las bragas de ella fueron descendiendo hasta quedarse desnuda completamente. El siguió besándola, le dio una mordida en su glúteo. Sintió como los dedos de aquel hombre rosaban con su feminidad. Respiró agitadamente. Esto le estaba gustando, sentía como su parte íntima empezaba a humedecerse. El hombre la volteó para quedara boca arriba. Los labios de este hombre recorrieron por sus piernas, muslos hasta llegar a su vagina. Sintió estremecerse cuando el hombre lamió sus labios mayores íntimos. Su lengua penetró su vagina y ella gimió. El hombre se deleitaba con lo que hacía y ella lo disfrutaba a pesar del pudor que sentía. Jadeaba y gemía sin proponérselo esto era totalmente excitante. Después de hacerla gemir atacó sus pechos succionándolo con fiereza. Le gustaba. Le gustaba como manipulaba sus pechos como la masajeaba y la hacía sentir sensaciones placenteras y abrumadoras. ¿Es lo que sentían las mujeres cuando tenía relaciones sexuales? Si era así, que placer estaba sintiendo.

Estaba retorciéndose del placer que sintió como alguien invadía su boca. La besaba posesivamente. Como si estuviera molesto. y a la vez deseoso que ella le respondiera de la misma manera. Pero ella solo sabía dar besos castos, y simples. se sentía rara poder imitarlo. Así que se dejó llevar. Estaba excitada y a su manera le haría saber con un beso que estaba lista para ser una mujer.

Lo besó deseosamente. No lo pensó solo lo abrazó y se aproximó más a él. Y él se dejó llevar por aquel beso demandante de placer y euforia. La subió encima de él y la sentó encima de su miembro. La hizo que empezara a menearse y restregarse en su miembro. Eso le encantaba, y ella parecía disfrutar y aprender.

Después de que ella volviera a besarlo. El, la acostó y quedó encima de ella. Sacó su miembro y se lo restregó en la parte sensible de sus labios íntimos. Ella suspiró. Empezó a entrar despacio y sin pensarlo de una estocada la penetró. Ella ya estaba más que húmeda podía decir que con la penetración ella tuvo su orgasmo. Su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo y su piel se enchinó de placer. Su sangre se calentó junto con su corazón que empezó a bombear más sangre. El empezó a menearse y ella a gemir. No le importó llorar por la intromisión de aquel miembro potente. No, no le importó que aquel hombre la haya echo mujer de una manera tierna y a la vez salvaje. El hombre le daba estocadas fuertes y rápidas y ella le gustaba. Le gustaba el ritmo que llevaba aquel hombre. No supo como pero aquel hombre terminó por correrse, y ella ya estaba más que satisfecha. Para ser su primera vez no estaba mal. No fue "Ron" quien le quito su virginidad si no un hombre que pago por sus servicios.

— ¿te gusto Hermione? —preguntó el hombre con una voz diferente y arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione se tensó, había escuchado esa voz, la había escuchado hace unos años o era hace un año. Ella solo asintió aun aturdida.

—Me alegra, aun no te quites la mascada —ordenó mientras se apegaba a ella y la abrazaba por atrás—. Duerme —ordenó. Y aquella voz la hizo recordar el pasado.

* * *

editado 05-04-19


	4. Emociones

Despertó un poco adolorida en la parte baja. Vio que no había nadie a su alrededor; suspiró aliviada. Aquel hombre de nuevo la poseyó por segunda vez a la mitad de la madrugada. Empezó a buscar su bolsa, encontró una nota en el buró. La caligrafía era delgada y fina con una cursiva demasiada irreal.

* * *

 _Eres mía Hermione_

 _Disfrútalo_

* * *

Dejó la nota y vio un sobre, había demasiados billetes de 20 y 50. al terminar de contarlos vio que eran más de lo acordado. Sonrió… ya no era una niña o una adolecente ahora una mujer; una mujer que tuvo que prostituirse para pagar sus deudas. ¡Vaya mujer! ¡Bienvenida adultez!

Se vistió y empezó a sentir una oleada de coraje, de tristeza y rabia. ¡Maldito destino! ¡Maldita magia! ¡Maldito todo! Salió del hotel mientras ponía el efectivo en su bolsa. Sintió las miradas de las personas como diciendo "sé lo que hiciste" bajó la mirada y tomó un taxi.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se directo a la regadera. Lloró como un bebé, lloró como una chiquilla que no le gustaba esta vida. Quería irse con sus padres, quería irse con sus amigos… quería terminar con todo.

Después de auto compadecerse se levantó y decidió irse al banco para dar el primer bono de su deuda. Al menos la clínica de sus padres estaría con ella. Sería una pequeña parte de lo que recordaba quien era: Hermione Jean Granger hija de muggles que murieron en una batalla… necesitaba aferrarse a algo o sentía que iba a fracasar y ceder por la puerta fácil que era la muerte.

Ese día decidió no ir a trabajar, se quedó en la comodidad, y cálida cama. Quiso replantearse de nuevo porque tenía que hacer esto: Su pobreza. Pero también los pobres tienen descansos. Así que se tomó más de dos días de descanso.

* * *

Cuando regresó al trabajo Joan le preguntó cómo le fue todo. Ella le contestó lo más básico posible; después mencionó que tenía un nuevo cliente. Este la esperaba en uno de los cuartos privados del local. Ella quería negarse… pero de nuevo recordó que era pobre, y necesitaba el dinero. Suspiró y se fue por la puerta de atrás.

Cuando entró al cuarto se tensó y los nervios se hicieron presentes al ver a la última persona que ella no quería ver; Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una silla observándola. Una sonrisa se le curvó en su boca. Hermione respiró profundo y trató de controlar las ganas de llorar.

— ¡vaya sangre sucia! —comentó con sorpresa y veneno en sus palabras.

—oh, Malfoy —comentó sin una pisca de humor mientras controlaba sus emociones y nervios.

— ¡que bajo has caído aparte de lo que eres! —volvió a escupir veneno. Hermione rodó los ojos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó lo siguiente—. La comadreja estará retorciéndose en la tumba al ver que su novia se prostituye, ni que se diga de cara rajada.

Hermione se congeló y sin esperarse se regresó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Las lágrimas la traicionaron, las emociones que estaban reprimiendo se afloraron y empezó a llorar y despotricar.

— ¡cállate! ¡Cállate estúpido hurón! Ya no tienes derecho de humillarme y si vienes a regodearte de que tan bajo he caído… ¡pues adelante! Para eso viniste ¿no? Viniste a que te de esos servicios… —empezó a desnudarse quedando solo con sus bragas negras. Estaba molesta y no pensaba bien así que se acercó más Draco que estaba limpiándose la sangre. Ella dé un impulso lo empujó hacia la cama y se subió encima de el—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Está bien como lo estoy haciendo? ¿Querido no te gusta?

Empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén mientras estimulaba al miembro de Draco. Estaba molesta y estaba frustrada, si con el sexo se liberaba y lastimaba más a Draco por acostarse con ella al menos valdría la pena.

Y Draco… Respondió. Él la sujetó en las caderas, la acostó a su lado y empezó a besarla.

* * *

04-05-19


	5. Emociones II

Esa sensación que lo nublo los sentidos. No estaban pensando con la cabeza estaban pensando en aflorar esa sensaciones reprimidas que sentían. Ella por sentirse sucia y que su ex enemigo la veía vulnerable. El por haberse reprimido lo que sentía hace 8 años desde el día que la vio.

La beso tempestuosamente mientras saborea la frescura de su piel. Se deleitó con el olor a miel y sales con sabor a lavanda. Sus manos acicalaron todo lo que tocaba. Si, esas eran las curvas de una mujer. Esa piel estaba más sedosa que en la de su imaginación. Era más tersa de lo que se imagino era más fresca que la de sus sueños. Estaba besando a la mujer que deseo en secreto. Sentía su bulto más erecto y goteando de la excitación que tenía. Hermione lo estaba calentando como una tormenta de deseo. Vio como ella le rompía la camisa y lo tocaba; un gemido de su boca se escuchó y el empezó a succionar su piel. Ella empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones y el empezó a masajear esos senos que habían crecido una copa más. Los probó y Hermione se estremeció que volviera a jadear. Probó el otro y ella retorció de placer. Ambos ya estaba desnudos se vieron por unos segundos para confirmar lo que iban hacer y los dos asintieron. Lo confirmaron con un beso apasionado. Ella se subía encima de él y el acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Hermione. Ella se sentó y gimió de placer. Draco la instruyo para que se balanceara a un ritmo que el quería. No era salvaje ni tempestuoso. Era más bien suave y placentero que los dos disfrutaron. Hermione volvió a besarlo. Ambos jadearon.

Sentía su cuerpo vibrar por el miembro de Draco, sentía que su mente dejo de pensar y no importarle por lo que sucederá después. Esas manos que acariciaba su cuerpo con tanto anhelo y deseo la hacía sentir como una mujer deseada. Ella se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento… y era que le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse deseada y admirada por otra persona. Se sentía poderosa y una ansiedad con un toco de euforia le pego de nuevo. Empezó con un vaivén más rápido que Draco gimió y dijo:

—¡oh, sí! Más rápido Hermione

Y esas palabras fueron como una orden que su mente proceso y empezó a ejecutarlas. Acelero el vaivén mientras Draco la observa y ella inclina más hacia atrás para sentir más la sensación. Draco la detuvo y cambiaron a una posición que ella se sentía expuesta. El, la reclino en cuatro y empezó a penetrarla de una manera controladora y demandante. Ella gimió de nuevo. Le gustaban las estocadas que estaba recibiendo que se acomodó más para sentir más el golpe.

—oh Hermione que bien te sientes

Escucho decir Draco y ella no pudo sentir un poco de voyeur a tales palabras. Se había olvidado de lo que sintió con el hombre que se acostó la primera vez. Esos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Draco acelero el ritmo y dijo que ya se venía y ella sintió una oleada en su interior que la hizo desplazarse en la cama junto con él.

Él la volvió a besar. Se besaron lentamente anhelándose una esperanza, un poco de amor, un poco de esa soledad que ambos sentía sin saberlo. Se besaron diciéndose que esto tenía que terminar al momento que uno de los dos hablara.


	6. Liquidado

El último capítulo del mes. Gracias a todos que leen esta historia, gracias ya que este mes tengo más de 10,000 visitas por todas las historias… ¿pueden creerlo?

El otro mes… ósea mañana estaré ausente… así que… no sé cuándo suba antes de empezar un tratamiento.

Gracias! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme su review… gracias!

* * *

capitulo: 5

Llego a su cuarto para derrumbarse a llorar. Había tenido sexo duro con Malfoy. Y el muy cretino le dejo un fajo de billetes mientras leía una carta del banco que decía que la hipoteca de su casa y el consultorio ya estaba pagada. Lloro esa noche. Lloro por el esfuerzo que hizo para no tomar su varita e ir a hechizar a Malfoy… pero sobre todo lloro de impotencia.

Su orgullo estaba herido, su alma está sangrando de nuevo… su estúpido espíritu de nuevo estaba quebrado. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? De la noche a la mañana alguien le pago sus deudas… de la noche a la mañana ya tenía de nuevo una casa y el consultorio de sus padres y en vez de estar brincando de alegría se sentía tan sola e insatisfecha. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Se preguntó de nuevo… su inconsciente le respondió: acostarte con un hombre y con Malfoy.

Es lo que había hecho… y no sabía si se lo merecía. No sabía cómo sentirse. No sabía sentirse utilizada o agraviada. No sabía cómo volver a vivir… ya no más bailes privados… ya no más dama de compañía, ya no más prostituyéndose aunque haya sido dos veces. Ya no más deudas… y trasnocharse. ¿Estaba bien si se sentía ligera? ¿Estaba bien que se sintiera ligera y a la vez tan jodida?

Alguien toco su puerta. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y ocultar su dolor. Cuando un hermoso arreglo de almendros con una dalia naranja. Ella recibió el arreglo junto con el paquete; cerró la puerta para observar de nuevo el arreglo. Tomo la nota que tenía una fecha.

 _Martes a las 9:00 ya sabes las reglas_

 _Usa lo que compre para ti_


	7. Contrato

Estaba en aquel hotel. Había una hoja en la cama y lo leyó:

* * *

 _Contrato de exclusividad_

 _Usted dejara el lugar de trabajo por el tiempo que el cliente diga._

 _Usted evitara tener contacto con otro hombre que no sea el cliente._

 _Tener tiempo disponible a la hora que el cliente desee_

 _El cliente a cambio le dará las comodidades que usted desea siempre y cuando usted está de acuerdo con lo establecido._

 _Firma y nombre del contribuyente_

* * *

No sabía que era lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida. El romperlo y mejor salir del hotel o haberlo firmado para después romperlo para salir del hotel.

Dejo una nota que decía:

 _Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo._

Fue directo a su trabajo para renunciar. Sabía que una vez que entre en ese negocio jamás podría salirse… pero no le importaba. Iba a labrarse una nueva vida y lo haría de una manera limpia. Cuando iba saliendo del establecimiento se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

En medio del estacionamiento estaba Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa que le dio miedo. Y en una mano estaba el estúpido contrato que había firmado hace unas horas… su sangre se helo y sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo para después caer inconsciente.


	8. Salida

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Se preguntó. Pensó que era un letargo de auto lastima para estos días. Cuando pensó que todo estaba bien viene más porquería a lidiar con ella. ¿Acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un imán de desgracias? ¡Malditos malfoy´s! cada uno sabia de sus necesidades y se aprovecharon de ella. Y también maldita su suerte y su auto lastima.

El muy cretino de Malfoy padre le dijo que no podía romper el contrato que ya estaba firmado con su firma; ella la tonta no se dio cuenta que era un contrato mágico. Tampoco se dio cuenta que estaba ligada de por magia que se prometió jamás usar.

Estaba sentada viendo con molestia el maldito contrato. No sabía si reír, llorar, gritar o suicidarse. ¿Cómo definiría estos sentimientos y emociones que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo podría volver a ser la Hermione que era orgullosa y valiente antes las adversidades?

—¿entonces? —escucho la voz de Lucius que estaba observándola.

Ella estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que olvido que Lucius la siguió hasta su casa cuando este le dijo del contrato mágico. Ella lo ignoro en su ataque de histeria y euforia que empezó a destrozar todo lo que encontraba. Después de ese ataque empezó a llorar y preguntarse en voz alta "porque". Ahora estaba en la etapa del silencio en auto recriminarse mentalmente.

—¿de qué? —dijo con molestia. Su voz sonó ronca pero no trato de modularlo bien.

—¿Cuándo puedes estar lista? —su voz sonó demandante

Hermione le dio una sonrisa de incrédula. Lo vio con odio y molestia.

—antier me acosté con tu hijo

Ese era su única salida y la iba a usar.


	9. Malfoy s

Lucius la vio con molestia. Alguien también estaba usando sus mismos trucos. Y ese alguien era su primogénito; bien jugado Draco. Pero en este juego el tenia de las de ganar. Ahí aplicaba el dicho muggle que escucho en unos de sus inversionistas "más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo"

Trato de controlar el impulso de hechizarla. Trato de controlar esa vena sanguinaria que le decía "mátala"; trato de componer su cara de molestia por una de "no pasa nada". Trato de no someterla a pesar que su mente le decía que la hiciera suya de nuevo.

—¿es todo? —pregunto como si nada pasara. Vio que la chica quedo estupefacta a su reacción. Creo que deseaba que el perdiera los estribos.

—no quiero hacer esto —señalo el contrato— por favor —una lágrimas de nuevo salían— por favor —suplico— cancélalo.

Lucius no lo quería hacer… pero él tenía planes para ella y su hijo no se iba a meter. Apunto con su varita a la chica que estaba sorprendida al ver una posible amenaza.

—obliviate

Draco sonreía al recordar lo que vivió hace unos días. Hermione era: la mujer más apasionada que había conocido. Le dejo una impresión bastante permanente. Después haber tenido sexo con ella él no lo pensó más y desaparecieron de aquel lugar no sin antes dejar más dinero en la habitación. Llegaron a un hotel que él ya había reservado hace días y no lo ocupaba. Cuando llegaron el empezó a besarla de nuevo ella correspondió e hicieron el "amor" de forma ruda. Ella se sometió a el: era un buen aprendiz que se dejaba guiar ante su maestro. Después de hacer "el amor" por quinta vez. El, la observo dormir en sus brazos. Tantos años reprimidos, tantos deseos ocultos fueron liberados, tantos días de antagonismo se resolvieron en la cama. La abrazo más fuerte en su pecho desnudo. Nunca se cansaría de ese cuerpo.

Sintió que sus salas de protección que le puso a su "amante" vibro; algo no estaba bien. Sin pensarlo se apareció en la casa de ella. Se asombró al ver su progenitor apuntándole a su "amante" y escucho la palabra: obliviate

Y lo primero que se le vino en la mente era:

¿Qué diablos hacia su padre en la habitación de Hermione?


	10. Compartir

Los dos no podía tener la misma mujer. Más bien; él no podía aceptar lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Él fue el primero en querer a esa sangre sucia que estaba tirada en el piso. La tuvo que lanzarle un Desmaius para que ellos pudieran hablar. Ahora, ambos hombres se veía con recelo. Era una competencia de quien tenía más poder y derecho sobre ella. Su padre tenía esa mirada que mostraba que tenía un As bajo la manga. Y eso no le gustaba; conocía bien a su padre. Si tan solo viviera su madre.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con " _mi mujer"_? —hablo directo.

—¿tu mujer? —Lucius dio una risa seca y burlona— ¿desde cuándo?

—desde hace unos días. Hemos formado un vínculo mágico —dijo sin tapujos. Lo había hecho cuando ella quedo dormida y el tomo la sangre de ella para hacer un vínculo de alma. Su plan era dejarla descansar unos días después conquistarla poco a poco y con el vínculo ya no sería tan difícil. Hermione era su salvación.

—¿Qué es lo que dices? —le apunto con la varita

—que Hermione es mi mujer ante todo el mundo mágico. Estamos casados —lo dijo con petulancia y una voz que decía "te jodiste"

—jajaja, tu "mujer" firmo un contrato vinculante conmigo y eso no se puede romper si yo no lo hago con mis propias palabras y magia. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto.

—no dejare a mi mujer a tu merced. Padre… —escupió la última palabra

—antes de ser tu mujer, fue _mía_ … yo la hice mujer y tampoco pienso dejarla. Mi magia se acoplo a ella desde que la hice _mía_. Y más si la bruja es virgen.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada. Ambos Malfoy quedaron vinculados a la magia de Hermione y ahora no podían apartarse de ella.

—¿qué propones?

—compartir a la misma mujer…

Las entrañas se le removieron. Habían compartido antes la misma mujer: su madre. Ella compartió cariño, amor a los dos hombres. Pero había una diferencia; el amo a su madre nunca la amo como amaba secretamente a Hermione y ahora tiene que compartir ese amor enfermizo con su padre.

Suspiro y asintió. Pero antes de eso apunto su varita hacia donde estaba su amada y musito:

— _imperius_


	11. 360

Hermione despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se tallo los ojos y sintió que dos pares de brazos rodeándola. No sabía si entrar en pánico o asesorarse que no estuviera en peligro. Levantó un poco la cabeza y volteó a lado izquierdo había un hombre de pelo largo, rubio casi platinado. Se veía de unos 30º 40 años no estaba segura. Su piel pálida lo hacía verse como una estatua de mármol blanco.

Desvió su mirada para ver de otro y se encontró con la versión joven del hombre que estaba a su lado. Entro en pánico. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Trato sutilmente de zafarse de esos hombres. Se deslizo hacia abajo y puso una almohada para que ellos lo abrazaran. Se levanto de la cama y empezó a inspeccionarla. El cuarto era enorme. Había un enorme closet donde se encontraba su ropa al igual que unos vestidos que eran hermosos. El tocador tenía muchas cremas para la piel y pelo. Maquillaje que estaban intactos. Había fotos donde estaba ella y la versión joven de los rubios. Había otras fotos donde estaba ella abrazada con el hombre mayor.

Hermione se sintió extraña. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Estaba en un sueño? Lo único que recordaba fue a ver salido del… de un bar de mala muerte. Ahora recordaba. Ella trabaja como una bailarina exótica en un table dance. Ahí conoció al rubio mayor llamado Lucius y después conoció a su hijo llamado Draco.

—Hermione ¿Dónde estás? —se escuchó una voz con un toque de preocupación.

Ella se espantó al ver al chico joven abrazarla para después darle un beso casto en la boca.

—¿estás buscando tu ropa? —preguntó el chico mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Hermione se puso de muchas tonalidades de color rojo. ¡Estaba desnuda!

El chico llamado Draco sonrió y le dio otro beso en la coronilla. Para después tomarla de la mano y llevarla a otro lado de la habitación. Hermione observo que Lucius empezaba a despertar.

—¿Hermione? —escucho llamarla.

—esta conmigo —dijo el rubio que la llevaba de la mano.

—ok. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó de nuevo el rubio mayor

—parece desorientada. Bajaremos a desayunar en media hora

—le diré a la ama de llaves que empiece a preparar el desayuno

Hermione aún seguía desnuda y quería hablar pero no podía hablar de la vergüenza y estupefacción que sentía. El joven la llevo a un baño enorme y abrió la llave de la tina. Seguían agarrados de la mano y volteo a verla.

—¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupado

Ella asintió.

—¿segura?

Volvió asentir

—¿vas hablar?

Ella asintió de nuevo. Y así quedaron viéndose uno al otro; el rompió el silencio con una carcajada.

—ven, tengo que bañarte antes de ir a trabajar


	12. Es un hecho y verdad

Hoy le tocaba cuidar a su esposa, Lucius sonrió al ver que su "esposa" lo miraba como un unicornio atemorizado por una mantícora. Se veía hermosa con la ropa que le compraba, Hermione era la mujer más consentida del mundo. Tanto como él y su hijo la rodeaban de obsequios. Ese vestido de gasa blanco, le quedaba perfecto. Traslucía la ropa interior color marfil que cargaba. Su hijo si disfrutaba vestirla, así como el disfrutaba desvestirla.

Solo de imaginar eso, le hizo querer saltar encima de su esposa. Se controló, no iba asustar a su pequeña ángel. Vio cómo su pequeña esposa fingía seguir leyendo un libro muggle, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza. Como deseaba que estos episodios pasaran y llegaran los días que Hermione se adaptara.

Era lamentable, pero cierto. El día que Hermione deseaba que deshiciera el contrato, él y su hijo la obliviaron para que no recordara nada de la magia. Fueron modificando sus recuerdos, en como perdió sus padres, en como sus padres la tenían encerrada porque pasaban cosas extrañas cuando se molestaba. De cómo llegó a trabajar en ese burdel, ya que no tenía como acreditar que tenía estudios necesarios. Le modificaron sus recuerdos de cómo llegó a conocer primero a él y después a su hijo. De cómo se casaron en una capilla privada. A lo mejor, para ellos la mayoría era falso, pero lo cierto es que si se casaron en un ritual ancestral.

Lo malo, es que Hermione sufre de los residuos de la magia negra que estaba ligada a ellos. Voldemort los hechizo con un maleficio de muerte. Narcisa había muerto a los dos meses de haberse librado de la batalla. A pesar que ella no tenía la marca tenebrosa, su magia vinculada con la de ellos, aceleró el proceso y el dejo en estado coma mágico. Fue duro ver en el momento en que ella dejó de respirar. Narcisa había muerto por una maldición en la sangre y magia, al estar vinculada con dos familiares el proceso se multiplicó.

Fue un sanador el que propuso que se casaran con un mestizo o un nacido de muggles, para que la maldición se rompiera. Nadie de los mestizos y sangres sucias, querían ayudarlos. Draco solo quería ayudar a Hermione, si ya sabía que iba a morir. Quería pagar la deuda que tenía con el elegido. Y qué mejor que ayudando a la mejor amiga del difunto elegido. Lucius solo quería un poco de placer antes de desfallecer… pero no contaba que podía vincular su magia con la señorita Granger.

Cuando le hizo el amor, fue mágico. Fue mágico en toda la extensión de la palabra, Hermione era virgen y eso hizo que el vínculo se formara y se acoplara a él. Ella a lo mejor no lo sintió porque no vio el destello que se formó. Agradeció que tuviera los ojos cubiertos con la mascada, sino no pudiera mantenerla en este instante.

Su hijo también fue astuto, y apostaba que también sintió como sus magia vibraba al estar con Hermione, por eso el hizo el ritual de los esponsales. Hermione no se dio cuenta, ya que a lo mejor estaba semiinconsciente cuando su hijo hizo el ritual. Sonrió. Amó demasiado a Narcisa, pero en este momento su amor estaba hacia esa criatura que lo observaba recelosa.

— ¿terminaste de leer? —le preguntó a su esposa. La chica se sonrojo al ser descubierta. Su esposa virginal y apasionada le daba esas miradas tan puras—. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? —le preguntó.

Vio cómo se mordía los labios y daba un leve fruncimiento de cejas.

—Pensé que no podía salir de la mansión —contestó un poco dudoso.

Y era cierto, no la sacaban a la calle para que ningún mago la descubriera con ellos y echara por la borda su nueva vida. De hecho ellos ya estaban adaptándose a la vida muggle, ya que Hermione no sabía nada de la magia.

—Hermione, mi amor. No eres una prisionera en este lugar, eres mi esposa…

— ¿entonces porque permites que tu hijo me bese? —preguntó un poco molesta. Lucius entendió que aún faltaba que Hermione comprendiera esta situación. Le iba ayudar a avanzar.

—amor, ¿no recuerdas? —habló con la voz más paciente y lleno de ternura. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Lucius se acercó a ella, se hincó dónde estaba ella le acaricio su cara confusa que había puesto—. Te enamoraste de los dos, nos amas, y fue demasiado difícil para ti hacerte elegir. —le dio un beso en la boca.

Vio como Hermione abría la boca para que el profundizara más el beso. Sus manos bajaron hasta donde estaban sus muslos y la acarició. Sintió como Hermione pasaba sus pequeñas manos por sus pectorales, se apartó suavemente de ella.

—amor, ¿lo ves? —la tomó con la dos manos la cara, en los ojos de su ángel estaba escrito el brillo del amor que ella inconscientemente le profesaba—. Sientes como tu cuerpo reacciona a mi toque, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Hermione asintió. Lucius se levantó y llevó a su esposa a la habitación principal. En el pasillo encontró a la ama de llaves que llevaba una charola con té. Al verlo ella se dio media vuelta. Lucius agradecía la vista gorda que daba la mujer. Las amas de llaves y servidumbre no duraban ni tres semanas antes de salir de la mansión con un _Obliviate_. Muchos muggles no soportaban las faltas que se cometían en la casa. De hecho, antes de comprar esta mansión, estaban viviendo en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí se dieron cuenta que en mundo muggle no aprobaban lo que su hijo y el hacían. Los vecinos veían con mala cara a Hermione.

Sintió como Hermione abrazaba su cuello y empezaba a besarlo. Cerró la puerta mientras se deleitaba y se fundía entre sus labios. Sintió derretirse contra ella abandonándose por completo, y su masculinidad caliente y pulsante moviéndose con suavidad entre sus muslos. No la penetró de inmediato sino que la exploró una vez más y con toda deliberación le hizo probar por septuagésima vez la dulce experiencia del pleno goce sexual. Hermione gritó cuando, con la mano entre las piernas, él la llevó a la cima del placer, pero sus sensaciones y emociones giraban en un torbellino fuera de control y en ese instante nada importaba salvo que aquella sensación no cesara. Y no cesó. Apenas había vuelto a la cordura cuando, todavía de costado, embistió suavemente dentro de ella, haciendo que su cuerpo penetrara hasta el fondo de su acogedora suavidad mientras sus manos la apretaban con fuerza contra ella. Como un fuego mortecino que de súbito cobrara nueva vida, sintió que todo su cuerpo le respondía con pasión renovada y ávida; Hermione completamente ajena a lo que hacía, curvó más su cuerpo para facilitarle la posición, arqueándose contra él. Al alcanzar la culminación, esta vez fue como si todos los nervios de su cuerpo estallaran de placer. Jadeante y todavía en medio de una nebulosa, con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro por la experiencia vivida, se quedaron tendidos en la cama. Hermione más se arrimó para sentirlo. Lucius sonrió complacido.

Amaba a su esposa, y ella a él. Eso era un hecho y verdad.

N/A:

Después de cinco meses... aquí está.

espero sus comentarios.


	13. Epilogo

Epilogo

Era el verano del 2010, Hermione se encontraba en el patio disfrutando del atardecer a lado de sus tres hijos. Sus pequeños ángeles jugaban con la mascota. Amaba inmensamente a su familia. Sus gemelos eran los niños más inteligentes que ella haya deseado. Su hijo menor era astuto, pero demasiado frio.

Su hijo menor se acercó para estar a su lado y que ella le enseñara a leer. Era inverosímil la idea de que formó una familia con los Malfoy´s. fue duro cuando ella se enteró que los magos le habían quitado su libre albedrio por dos años. Le regresaron todos sus recuerdos cuando ella quedó embarazada de los gemelos.

Lucius tuvo que deshacer el contrato. Cuando eso ocurrió Hermione desapareció. Se había refugiado en Grimmauld place, y por primera vez había hecho magia. Su negación fue fuerte que entró en depresión, fueron sus gemelos que estaban en su vientre lo que hicieron que siguiera adelante.

Se alivió en casa, Kreacher la ayudó en el parto. Kreacher se maravilló en cuidar a la nueva descendencia de los Malfoy´s. Hermione nombró a sus gemelos Regulus Billius Malfoy, y James Sirius Malfoy. Era en honor a sus dos amigos fallecidos. Lloró ese día, era lo único que le quedaba; la idea de aferrarse en el pasado o seguir adelante estaba en su mente. Y decidió en seguir adelante.

Su casa lo puso en renta al igual que la clínica, lo que obtenía de las rentas lo ocupaba para mantener la casa. Fue en los cumpleaños de los gemelos cuando los Malfoy´s, pidieron ver a sus hijos. Hermione aún no estaba lista, pero hizo un intento por terminar una fase de su vida.

Ese día perdonó y siguió adelante, ahora estaba feliz por sus decisiones. Era cierto que evitaba ir al mundo mágico, pero como Harry le heredó todo; ella usaba los asientos de los Black, y Potter para aprobar leyes para el cambio. Su regente era Draco, aunque muchos se opusieron, pero ella los ignoró. Sabía que Draco usaba bien esos asientos.

— ¡mamá! —Gritó Billius—. James no me quiere dar mi osito de peluche.

Hermione sonrió.

—James… no seas grosero con tu hermano.

Su hijo hizo un puchero y le dio el peluche con reticencia a su hermano.

—siempre pelean por el mismo juguete, mamá. Yo por eso prefiero los libros. —comentó su hijo Scorpius.

Suspiró de nuevo al ver como sus hijos eran tan iguales y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Vio como Lucius llegaba con los brazos llenos de bolsas. Odiaba a su marido por consentir en demasía a sus hijos.

Fue Scorpius quien lo recibió.

—espero que en una de esas bolsas haya algo para que aprenda a leer. —dijo en tono mandón y exigente.

—hola papá, ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? —dijo Lucius en forma de regañar a su hijo pequeño.

Scorpius solo rodó los ojos, mientras revisaba las bolsas con tanto ahínco. Los gemelos después se unieron.

—Hola —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa cálida mientras lo recibía con un abrazo.

—hola preciosa. ¿Cómo se portaron los pequeños dragones?

Hermione soltó una sonrisa cantarina.

—bien dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Vamos a la habitación?

Lucius asintió. Sabían que sus hijos no les iban a molestar cuando tenían regalos de sus padres. Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione lo atacó sexualmente. Había extrañado a sus dos esposos, y agradecía que uno de ellos regresara. Sabía que Draco volvería dentro de nueve días.

Lucius la besó y la llevó hacia la cama para darle más placer, para recargarse de su magia, calidez, y el amor que le profesaba.

:::::

Draco sonrió cuando llego a su casa y encontró a sus hijos peleando por peluche. Su hijo menor estaba con libro tratando de juntar las letras y formar palabras. Había mucho papel celofán tirado por la casa y demasiadas cajas, junto con algunos artículos, y juguetes tirados por el patio.

— ¿tu mamá? —preguntó Draco.

Su hijo menor alzó la vista y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

— ¡papá! —gritó abrazando a su padre.

—hola Scorp, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—Esta con papá —contesto con cierta amargura. Su hijo menor odiaba a Lucius, solo porque Lucius había cometido el error de corregirlo cuando Scorpius no podía pronunciar algunas palabras. Eso fue hace un mes y su hijo aun guardaba cierto rencor. Draco no sabía de quien lo había heredado.

— ¿Lucius ya está aquí? —preguntó inocentemente. Sabía que su padre ya estaba en la casa tan solo de ver el patio desecho por los juguetes de sus hijos.

Su hijo bufó y rodó los ojos.

—padre por favor no insultes la inteligencia que me heredó mi mamá. No lo hagas.

Draco soltó unas carcajadas.

— ¿y qué tal si yo te heredé esa inteligencia?

Su hijo hizo un puchero diciendo "es enserio". —le diré a Winky que me llevé un vaso de leche en mi habitación, y que me de las galletas que mamá acaba de hornear.

Draco le dio un beso en la coronilla, vio cómo su pequeño hijo era demasiado maduro para su edad. Sonrió por lo pequeño que se veía y la forma rara que caminaba. Draco fue hacia sus habitaciones.

Escuchó como su mujer hablaba; Draco se desató la corbata y abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba abrazada de Lucius; ambos estaban desnudos.

— ¡DRACO! —gritó ella llena de emoción al verlo. Salió de la cama para abalanzarse hacia él.

Draco la abrazó y le dio varios besos en la frente para después darle un beso largo en los labios. Lucius ya se había dirigido al baño. Hermione seguía besándolo mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo.

Rompieron el beso, Draco observó la mirada de su esposa que le profesaba el mismo amor que él le profesaba.

—te amo —le susurró cerca de la boca.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella con una sonrisa para después volver a besarlo—. Vamos a volver a ser padres.


End file.
